


intimacy.

by lovixcore



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexuality, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Making Out, Miscommunication, One Shot, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovixcore/pseuds/lovixcore
Summary: After seeing how happy Amethyst was to be fused as Opal and being with Pearl, Peridot begins to question her own relationship with the purple quartz.
Relationships: Amethyst & Peridot (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	intimacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for Making Out.
> 
> This was inspired by Nerd_Peridot's fic 'Closeness' and the fact that Maya Petersen confirmed Peridot to be aroace.

Peridot watched her closely; curious green eyes tracking the rays of sunlight that seeped through thick silvery strands, tracing her lavender skin as it soaked in the sun’s kiss. She watched how the fusion moved- delicate, gentle, yet strong and steadfast. It was like watching a dance between two that was only shared by one. Leading the other within the smallest of movements, leaning into each other, pulling away, stepping forth, and then stepping back - following their invisible partner as if they were two opposites of a magnet.

The small olivine gem propped her chin on her two green hands, staring as the fusion continued to dance around, smooth and calculated but yet… so unexpected, carefree. The lavender fusion drew her hands upwards, pressed gently on her thighs to her waist, sliding carefully around her chest as it reached the back of her neck, playing with the back ends of her hair as her fingers danced with silver strands.

Peridot continued to listen as a boisterous laugh slipped from Opal’s lips, tumbling into the air in a mix of love and joy, flirting with the wind as their laughter carried on to Peridot’s ears. Somehow, it hadn’t fit in with the other voices: Steven, whose voice was powerful and light as he jumped around and yelled in glee. Garnet’s, who was as down-to-earth as always, her tone like an anvil sunk in the soil as she held a conversation with herself. Lapis's laughter, however soft, was recognizable from miles away. All of them were there and yet, Opal’s was the only one that Peridot could care to hear.

It was a beautiful melody, somehow. Not Pearl, but not Amethyst, either. Dark, smooth and rich, reminding Peridot greatly of something Steven had shown her once: Honey, was what he called it- the product of the earthly organisms called ‘bees’. At the time, Peridot regarded it as one of the greatest liquids she had ever seen on Earth, but now, she felt as if Opal’s voice would put any bees’ work to shame. A lovely voice embodied by someone bigger than both of her components, a perfect personification of the two, and everything their relationship stood for.

‘Perfect,’ Peridot thought. She frowned when Opal rolled into the sand, arms close as she held herself, laughing and smiling. They laid there, caught in something that one of them had said that slipped through every fusion’s cracks, fingers intertwined with their own.

‘Is that not love?’ She silently wondered. Peridot remembered asking herself that the first time she had seen them fuse. Was it not different from the love that held Garnet together for all of these years? The green gem could feel something inside her twist: she was very well aware of Amethyst’s past feelings for Pearl- the fondness that Opal was giving herself was undoubtedly her. Did Amethyst still love Pearl… like she loved Peridot? Was she reliving all of those feelings again in the fusion that was called Opal?

Peridot felt her mouth twitch downwards and her brows furrow. What was her relationship with Amethyst? She knew they were ‘together’, but… what did it look like, to her? Were they not ‘together’ like Garnet? Were they not complete without fusion? There was just something about Opal that made her stand out to Peridot and made her feel so inferior, so fearful, angry even. Peridot could not quite figure out why that was the case. Maybe… just maybe it was the fact that Opal was a perfect mix of Amethyst and Pearl? A perfect representation of their relationship? Whatever it was that made her feel that way, Peridot happened to not like it, as she was reminded every second of it.

After minutes and minutes of watching the graceful fusion happily, almost lovingly dance and dance around, Amethyst and Pearl un-fused. They were no longer the experience that they shared together called Opal. Now… they were just Amethyst and Pearl, and a small part of Peridot was fairly happy that they were un-fused. However, the happiness she felt happened to be short-lived, as she now watched Amethyst and Pearl hold each other in the midst of what seemed to be a celebration, which happened to make her feel even angrier.

It… made her feel weirdly possessive. Peridot knew Amethyst wasn’t a prop or a prize to be won, but she felt like Pearl, Opal was taking Amethyst away from her… taking away her partner. At the moment, she felt so many things that clashed and conflicted with each other, and it all spiraled at once. Deep down, she knew she was being unreasonable. She knew she was being irrational. And she knew she was being illogical, but the more she watched and watched the two hug and chatter, the more the temperature of her face had risen.

After a few minutes of watching the pair, and trying to distract her heavy, constant thoughts with the gentle but uneasy ocean waves crashing into each other, Peridot’s emotions got the best of her, as she had now decided enough was enough. Peridot sat up from her position and then stood up, brushing the delicious and velvety sand off of her leggings. She walked across the beach, walking over to the purple quartz and the graceful Pearl.

“Oh hey, Peri!” Amethyst happily waved at the younger gem. Even though Amethyst looked exceptionally happy to see her, Peridot couldn’t help but question Amethyst’s relationship with Pearl. Peridot couldn’t help but question her very own relationship with Amethyst. Amethyst looked so incredibly happy to be with Pearl, she looked so happy being fused with Pearl. Did Peridot make her this happy? Who knew? Amethyst then gave the green gem a side hug by throwing her chubby purple arm around Peridot’s bare shoulder, pulling her in, “Did ya see us, Dot? Weren’t we so cool?”

Peridot didn’t react that much to Amethyst’s question, only shrugging and pushing Amethyst’s vastly-sized hand away. Amethyst looked bewildered, cocking her head, and narrowing her eyes as if she were puzzled by Peridot’s behavior all of the sudden. “Oh yeah… I suppose,” The technician faltered, avoiding making eye contact with Amethyst. She felt so ridiculous. She was so confused. Deep down, she knew Amethyst and Pearl were just friends. But seeing how happy Opal was to just exist made her feel quite uncertain. She didn’t want to push Amethyst away, but she didn’t know how else to act. All of this was so… illogical.

A small but perky laugh slipped from in between the folds of Pearl’s thin, soft lips. She playfully rolled her eyes, while she continued to smile down at the purple gem that stood before her, “Only because of your ability to live in the moment.”

A faint but clearly visible purple blush dusted Amethyst’s chubby cheeks while a small, boisterous laugh tugged at her plump lips. The little blush on her face began to spiral, grow, as she put one of her arms behind her head and managed to muster out, “Haha… oh well… I-I thought you were pretty cool too, P!” She timidly took a step back, now hiding behind many strands of her voluminous, lavender hair.

And for some reason this made Peridot feel even worse inside. She felt so infuriated. Amethyst was supposed to be HER partner, and she really didn’t want for Pearl to take that away from her. Peridot began to cling onto Amethyst, like a little girl who would cling onto her rag doll. Peridot began to rub her face against Amethyst’s shoulder with pure spite, hoping Pearl would get the memo. Peridot then buried her face in the hook of Amethyst’s neck, and began to brush and brush against it, as if she were a cat claiming its territory.

Amethyst seemed to take notice of Peridot’s sudden behavior change, as she had flinched and marveled, “O-oh someone’s pretty affectionate all of the sudden!” She placed her hand on Peridot’s head and began to rub her chubby fingers through Peridot’s pyramid of golden blonde hair. But as Peridot got more and more affectionate towards her partner by the minute, Amethyst seemed to become distracted from her conversation with Pearl. Amethyst faux cleared her throat and went on to say, “Hey P… It’s been a long day, and I kinda wanna relax now. So, uh, I’m gonna go chill in my room if that’s cool with you, y’know?”

Pearl’s eyes widened, seemingly surprised by the sudden change in Amethyst’s tone and behavior, “Oh?” However, that surprise quickly faded away, “That’s okay, Amethyst. I was planning to go out into town with Bismuth anyway.”

Amethyst gave the taller gem a small smile, “Thanks for being understanding.” As soon as Pearl walked off, Amethyst pushed Peridot away and lent her hand out to the green gem as if she was giving Peridot her own personal invitation, “Heh, y’know I wouldn’t go without asking ya first, P-Dot?” The tone of her voice changed to one that was seemingly mocking someone familiar to the two of them, “That would be simply rude. You are taking time out of your day just to visit me, after all.” 

This got a small smirk, and somewhat of a giggle out of Peridot. Amethyst’s occasional dorkiness was just too adorable for her. Peridot took Amethyst’s offer by placing her hand on top of Amethyst’s and intertwining their hands, “Sure, why not?” Amethyst began to walk, taking the lead. Amethyst led Peridot up the wooden stairs, and through the halls of the newly renovated beach house, and to the crystalline warp pad which sat in the temple.

Upon walking up to the door that led to Amethyst’s room, the door split into two halves, with a wavy line and purple light appeared to have a slime-like texture. Entering Amethyst’s room, Peridot kept her smaller, green hand intertwined with Amethyst’s bigger, bulkier hand. Even though she and Amethyst had been partners for seemingly months now, meaning she had been in Amethyst’s room at least thousands of times now, her room was still such a sight to see. Peridot felt she needed to examine it every time she was in there. The room was… incredibly chaotic. Frankly, it was a mess.

As Amethyst led Peridot further into the clutter and into the mess she called home, Peridot tripped over several objects that had been left out by Amethyst. The room had geodes and even some grass-like tiles. Although the room was quite disarrayed and normally that would bother Peridot, it didn’t. She thought it was exquisitely unique, and she thought it was part of what made Amethyst… Amethyst. Peridot continued to examine the room as Amethyst led her to a messy pile of pillows and blankets.

Once they arrived at the mess of pillows and blankets, Amethyst patted the middle of it as an implication that she wanted Peridot to lie down. Peridot reluctantly obliged and properly laid herself down on the mess, as she watched Amethyst climb on top of her. Peridot looked up at the purple quartz, while Amethyst tied her messy lavender mane into a ponytail. Amethyst was so, so beautiful, and normally when Peridot was in an affectionate mood, she would want to have Amethyst like this, but-- something was on her mind, something was bothering her.

Peridot could feel her cheeks burning up as she watched a small little smirk begin to form across Amethyst’s face. Amethyst’s face began to grow hotter too, while she noticeably but gently bit her bottom lip and tucked a thin strand of purple hair behind one of her ears. Amethyst then leaned in and started gently kissing Peridot, first a gentle one on her pointy nose, and next, a small kiss on her thin, green lips. But that small kiss turned into smooches, with Amethyst continuously kissing and kissing the other gem’s mouth. Peridot didn’t really feel much and didn’t seem to respond much, hearing Amethyst make soft noises out of pure bliss and pleasure while kissing her. Next thing Peridot felt was Amethyst’s plump purple lips against her sensitive green neck, gently and feathery but passionately, and intensely trailing down and down, moving to the crook of the neck.

But all of a sudden, the older gem stopped, quickly pulling away from the gem below her. Peridot felt surprised, as her eyes widened and her chest began to thump. “W- why’d you stop?” Peridot asked the purple quartz in a moment of panic, hoping she hadn’t offended or upset Amethyst. Out of new felt strong anxiety, Peridot held one of her hands up to her mouth and began to nibble on the tips of her fingers.

Amethyst’s blush grew. But this time, it wasn’t a flirty or lustful blush, it seemed to be a flustered blush. She buried her face into her hands, not hiding the fact she was obviously embarrassed about something, which happened to confuse Peridot even more. Amethyst then lifted her face up, making eye contact with the technician once again, saying, “I-I’m sorry Dot. It’s just, you seemed uncomfortable and I didn’t really want to push you into anything you weren’t comfortable with, so I… stopped.”

Peridot sighed in relief, but a small part of her still felt this sharp, pounding anxiety, “No, Amethyst, please do not feel like you have to apologize. I… I am absolutely fine. I guess that, I am not really in the mood for kissing right now due to how exhausted I feel.” Peridot paused and briefly looked off to the side, avoiding making eye contact with Amethyst, “I am fine with cuddling though, as that would be rather nice.”

A wobbly, unsure but strangely warm smile formed across the purple quartz’s face. However, that flustered blush she wore seemed to turn into a loving, admiring blush, as she lovingly stared at the younger gem. “Yeah... I’m fine with that, but…,” The bigger gem paused. Peridot could tell she looked hesitant, by the way she looked off to the side and the way the smile on her face faded. After a few seconds she looked back at Peridot, with a serious look on her face, “But if anything’s wrong, you really need to tell me, Dot... You and I both know keeping secrets from each other isn’t exactly healthy.”

Peridot looked away again, thinking about how happy Amethyst was with Pearl and questioning how she should go about this. Should she bring it up to Amethyst? Would Amethyst get upset with her? It… wasn’t worth it. Peridot knew that what she was doing was unhealthy, but a part of her was afraid Amethyst wouldn’t take it very well and would lash out at her… just like Lapis did. Only seconds later, she looked back at Amethyst, a faux smile covering her face, as she gently took the other gem’s bigger hands and said, “Listen… Amethyst, I appreciate how protective you are of me and how caring you are, but I am certainly fine. As I have stated before, I am just not in the mood for kissing right now. Okay?”

“Ugh, I know, I know. I just can’t help but worry when ya start acting weird though. I know most of the time it’s you not wanting to be affectionate and I am totally okay with that, but… sometimes I get the feeling that you’re genuinely upset about something or upset with something I did,” Amethyst explained to her on why she was so worried and seemingly obsessive of Peridot’s comfort. Amethyst then tucked a strand of lavender behind her ear and timidly peered down.

“You worry way too much about me,” Peridot lovingly smiled at her. A part of her was starting to trust the purple quartz, trust that she only loved her and that she was happier with her than anyone else. That she was over her feelings for Pearl. But another part of her, a quiet, silvery voice, kept telling her that her relationship with Amethyst would only feel secure if they fused, because… that’s what Amethyst wants. Right? Peridot continued by saying, “And, don’t get me wrong, I definitely appreciate that quality about you. How protective you are of me. However, I’d like to assure you that nothing is wrong and there is no need to worry about me.”

“Ugh, I know,” Amethyst rasped, then pausing as if she were taking the moment to think about something. She frustratedly buried her face into her hands, “Gross, I’m starting to sound like Pearl with the nagging and being overly protective.” And after a moment, she lifted her head from the palms of her hands, sighing, “Can you believe it? Maybe it’s because she and I have gotten closer… Y’know, Dot… Pearl and I weren’t always buddy-buddy. I know I told you at one point I thought she was kinda cute and I wanted to get to know her more, but, before you came around, Pearl and I were always at each other’s throats. I guess she was having a hard time with losing Rose, and we’re two very different people. But, it took us actually communicating to understand each other, and I’m pretty happy about that. If it wasn’t for Steven, I… wouldn’t be as close with Pearl as I am today.”

The faint but noticeable smile on Peridot’s face washed away, as the mere thought of Pearl or even the mere mentioning of Pearl’s name fairly upset her at the moment. Yes, she was happy for Amethyst, well -- at least she wanted to be, but she could not shake the overwhelming feeling of prolonged jealousy. All of the events that had taken place today and prior knowledge of Amethyst’s feelings towards Pearl just made her feel like she needed to compete with the elegant Pearl for the quartz’s affections. Peridot let out a long, mellow sigh, “I am happy for you, Amethyst.” Afterward, she paused and then went on to say, “Is it… would it be okay to cuddle right now?”

“Of course Peri,” Amethyst smiled, as she lifted her hand to caress Peridot’s face. The older gem lied down on her side, gesturing for Peridot to get closer. This was quite normal for them -- cuddling and holding each other. Sometimes Amethyst would be the one holding Peridot, other times it would be Peridot holding Amethyst. Peridot took a long moment to slowly lay down on her side and gently wrap her green arms around the older gem, squeezing her like she was a cuddly teddy bear. Peridot’s face was now pressed up against the other gem’s back, as she watched Amethyst drift deeper and deeper into sleep. It was usually easy for the gem to fall sleeping while holding Amethyst because she was usually so relaxed. However, this time felt different… It was as if she couldn’t stop obsessing over Opal, over Pearl, and over Amethyst’s relationship with her. And by the time she was able to drift off into a light sleep, she came to the conclusion that… Maybe the best option for their relationship to feel secure, was for her to fuse with Amethyst.

\------

It was the next morning, Peridot left after a few hours, as it felt necessary for her to go back to Little Homeworld and tend to her duties. Amethyst knew Peridot played a huge role in the foundation of Little Homeworld and she understood that. Amethyst woke up to hearing the rippling, soothing noises of the waterfalls actively flowing in her room, and then sat up from the pile of blankets and pillows she slept on, picking up her phone in the process. She had gotten one a little while ago she could keep in contact with the other gems and Steven when needed. The first notification that appeared on her phone happened to be a text from a familiar green gem.

Amethyst’s eyes narrowed, her head tilting in a swirl of newfound confusion. Peridot had asked her to meet at the very top of the hill that overlooked the crystal gem temple, but… what for? Peridot didn’t seem to specify why. But then again -- Peridot behaving weirdly was quite normal for her, so she was fairly used to it by now. Maybe she just wanted to hang out again, so what did Amethyst know? The purple gem stood up from her place and started to brush through her tangled mane of lavender hair, making sure it wasn’t that messy for Peridot’s liking.

After getting somewhat ready for her day with Peridot, she headed off to the given destination on foot. Five minutes later, she arrived. All she saw was Peridot, just standing on the edge of the hill, with a weird look on her face. Peridot’s look of seriousness, only frightened and confused Amethyst, even more, seeing as all of this behavior came off as vague, unsettling. Amethyst tried to act nonchalant about it, putting one arm behind her head and taking a step towards the green gem, “Yo, Peri. I’m here. Is… everything alright?”

Peridot looked down, making it hard for Amethyst to read whatever expression she had on her face. She shuffled her feet around and put her thin, green arms behind her back like she was exhaustively nervous about something. Peridot looked back up after a few moments and put on a small, nervous smile, enthusiastically saying, “Everything is more than okay, Amethyst!”

Amethyst’s face crumbled a bit, knowing something was up. However, she brushed whatever concerns she had aside for just one minute and wrapped her arm around the other gem, pulling Peridot’s body only inches closer to hers. “Is that so, huh?” The purple gem asked, in a seemingly sarcastic but also low, sultry tone of voice. “I couldn’t really tell with the oh-so-serious look on your face, hehe,” She teased Peridot while twirling a strand of lavender around one of her fingers

Peridot pushed her arm away, taking a step back from the purple gem. Amethyst’s chest heaved, thumped, hoping she hadn’t just messed everything up and made Peridot uncomfortable. The technician brushed off her leggings as if Amethyst had gotten something on her, and looked at Amethyst with a serious look again, “Actually, there is something I wanted to ask you…” Amethyst then watched the green gem slowly get down on one of her knees, as if Peridot were going to propose to the purple quartz. Amethyst’s chest thumped even more because if that were the case, Amethyst knew she wasn’t ready for something as serious as marriage and she didn’t think Peridot would truly want something so serious. Her fake heart raced and raced, feeling like it was on the verge exploding while she waited for what Peridot was going to say next. Peridot looked up at her, with the widest smile covering her face and this huge blush, “Amethyst… would you be willing to fuse with me?”

A wave of the sudden surprise hit the quartz. All of this felt superficial, surreal. Peridot never asked to fuse with her before, in fact, she was pretty sure that Peridot truly didn’t want fusion. Amethyst knew she was rushing into things and she couldn’t figure out why. Only one thought ran through her mind and that was; Why now? All she could manage to do was muster out an awkward, “Haha, what?” The purple gem’s awkward laughter turned into serious, deep laughter, her face turning from a lilac purple color to a deep, dark purple. She laughed and laughed -- finding Peridot’s dorkiness to be too adorable for her taste. Amethyst laughed so much that her stomach actually began to hurt, and… to the point where she failed to realize a look of hurt washed over Peridot’s slim face, with green gem’s eyes narrowing and her fists clenching.

“...Amethyst!” 

The older gem flinched, surprised by Peridot’s sudden outburst. Was she actually being serious about fusing? Did she really want this or was she just saying that she wanted this? Amethyst took a step back from the younger gem and could only seem to say, “...Huh?” Amethyst then took her lavender bangs and hid them behind her round purple ears, looking at Peridot straight in the eyes, her eyes sparkling with an unfamiliar sense of fear and suspense.

Peridot’s eyes widened, now fully realizing she had just yelled at Amethyst. However, that shock faded soon enough, her face transitioning from a look of surprise to anger. Peridot knew the damage of her yelling at Amethyst had already been done, so she felt that there was no going back. “I’m-I’m being serious!” Peridot yelled, throwing her arms into the air in pure frustration. She then took a step back and crossed her green arms, clearly upset with Amethyst’s reaction to the big question.

Amethyst’s chest raced, scrambling for something, anything, to say to Peridot in response. She now realized Peridot was being serious about wanting to fuse, and she almost felt bad for laughing at her. Her eyes narrowed, and it had looked like she was about to be poofed. “What’s… what’s gotten into you all of the sudden?” The purple gem shuddered, suddenly sounding hurt by Peridot’s outburst.

Peridot let out a long, frustrated groan, running her smaller green fingers through her pyramid of golden hair. She sighed, her eyebrows furrowing and her pointy nose wrinkling while she did so. “...Whatever do you mean by that?” The technician asked, in an almost passive-aggressive tone of voice.

“Ugh! I knew something was up with you!” Amethyst chastised the other gem. Both of her eyebrows pulled down, looking at Peridot with her glaring eyes and her pursed purple lips. She didn’t want to be upset with Peridot, but she also didn’t want for Peridot to lie to her. She thought Peridot trusted her, and it hurt her deeply that she didn’t. “You were acting totally weird last night and all of a sudden you say you want to fuse with me? Like dude, what?”

“Say?” The younger gem inquired. Her behavior then changed, seemingly within a flash. She gave Amethyst a loving smile and took a step forward. Peridot took Amethyst’s hand and gently squeezed it, softly saying, “Amethyst, I DO want to fuse with you.”

Amethyst firmly pulled her hand back from Peridot’s hold. Even though she could see how hurt and rejected Peridot looked at the moment, she knew taking that action and being firm with her was for the best. A long, soft sigh slipped from her plum-stained lips, “Peridot, you just think you want that… I know you, I know you don’t want that. You’re only saying you do to…”

“To… what?”

“Ha, I dunno…,” Amethyst shrugged, looking off to the side and crossing her bigger arms, “To… prove something to me?”

“W-what?” Peridot asked, with a look of shock painted on her face. “I’m… I’m not trying to prove anything to you!” The green gem denied, making frustrated hand gestures as she continued to argue with Amethyst. Peridot then buried her face deep into her palms and huffed. Peridot looked back up at the purple quartz and took off her golden-shaded visors, revealing a big pair of green eyes. “...Why can’t you just trust me with this?!” Peridot questioned, her eyes glaring with hurt and anger.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, I do. But… I know you Peri, and I know fusion or anything y’know… too imitate can really make you uncomfortable,” Amethyst explained. She began to bite the tips of her fingernails and slouched a bit as if the confrontation between her and Peridot was starting to make her feel a bit anxious. Amethyst didn’t want to make Peridot upset or fight with her, and she hated seeing Peridot so frustrated, but she just wanted to do what was best for her partner and her relationship. Amethyst sighed, “Look -- I just don’t get why you’re interested in fusion all of the sudden… and I really don’t want ya to do something you’ll regret or feel squicky with.”

“Uncomfortable?” Peridot wondered out loud. She began to laugh, and to Amethyst, it seemed fake. It seemed… painful. Amethyst’s stomach twisted into knots as she watched Peridot laugh, because she knew deep down, it wasn’t a genuine one. “...Amethyst, you are clearly not understanding my motives here!” Peridot exclaimed, gently taking Amethyst’s hands again. “I want to make you happy! And this being the ultimate endgame for a relationship would absolutely do so!”

“The… ultimate endgame?” Amethyst queried, slightly tilting her head to the left in even more confusion. What did Peridot even mean by that? But then it came to Amethyst -- Peridot was talking about her fusing with Pearl the other day. Amethyst rolled her eyes in annoyance, “Wait… don’t tell me… is this about Opal? DUDE, you know I don’t feel that way about Pearl anymore or anything like that…”

“Amethyst, I knew that,” Was all Peridot could simply respond with. Peridot paused and peered down, making it hard for Amethyst to read her expression. All Amethyst knew that Peridot was incredibly embarrassed now that she had been called out for her behavior. “You just seemed… so much happier with Pearl, when you were fused as Opal. And I thought, as your partner, if I could do that one thing to make you happy, then all of it would be worth it.”

Amethyst smiled and put her hand up to Peridot’s face. She reached forwards and brushed her hand against it, getting a soft purr out of Peridot. “Peri…, You know how much I care for you, but… I don’t want you to risk your happiness just to make me happy,” Amethyst softly breathed. Amethyst took that same hand and put it under Peridot’s cheek, gently lifting her head up, “That’s not healthy dude… and you know that.”

Peridot watched Amethyst let go of the delicate hold she had on her chin and began to twiddle her two thumbs, the blush on Peridot’s face becoming clearly unmistakable now. “I just thought… maybe our relationship would be perfect if we… fused…,” Peridot sheepishly whispered, obviously feeling embarrassed by how emotional she became over all of this. Peridot could barely look at Amethyst straight in the eyes now, without feeling overwhelmingly ashamed of herself, and Amethyst knew that.

Even though Amethyst knew Peridot felt red-faced and fearful right now, Amethyst couldn’t help but chortle, a soft partly laugh slipping from the folds of her lips. That soft laughter turned into a deep, loud hearty laughter. After a few seconds of giggling at how all silly all of this was, the purple quartz stopped and sighed, “You’re… such a nerd… Peri -- no relationship is perfect! And, we don’t hafta fuse to make our relationship any stronger. What we have is already great, and the form of intimacy that we share together is already enough for me.” Amethyst paused, and looked at the other gem with a soft look in her big, deep blue eyes, “If I felt otherwise, I woulda told you that or even worse… left.”

Peridot’s brows arched with sadness, feeling like a complete idiot for this taking all of this so far. She felt so silly, and she feared Amethyst viewed her that way now. Peridot shamefully looked down at her two feet, “You’re right,” She somberly agreed. Then, Peridot felt a rush of anger strike her. However, she wasn’t angry at Amethyst, she was angry with herself, for how she acted. Peridot facepalmed, “Ugh, I feel like such a clod. I… really don’t know what got into me. I just saw how happy you were while fused as Opal, and I guess, it made me think I was not good enough for you. That the way I treat you and love you were not good enough for you.”

“Peri… you’re more than enough for me. You’re my best friend, and you’re my partner. This is gonna sound so cheesy but I don’t care… You mean the world to me, and I hate that ya ever thought otherwise… but I get it. I get being jealous, and I get feeling like you’re not good enough but…,” Amethyst blissfully rambled before coming to a sudden pause. She looked off to the side for the second, as if something else caught her attention, and she then looked back at Peridot, “Please believe me when I say that I love you. I know I don’t say it that often because it makes me feel squicky, but… I love you, Peridot, and I really hope you know that.” Amethyst put her hand on Peridot’s cheek again, gently cupping it.

Peridot’s heart melted. It was music to her ears to hear that Amethyst felt that way of her, and all she could do at the moment was nudge her face into Amethyst’s hand. The way she felt about Amethyst was so complex. It wasn’t just platonic, but it wasn’t anything too romantic. After a few seconds of leaving the purple quartz waiting, a soft whisper slid from her thin green lips, “I… love you too.”

Amethyst let go of Peridot’s cheek and left a soft, tender kiss on the cheek that she had been holding, then casually walking off. This confused Peridot, as Amethyst walking away from her, felt out of nowhere. However, after a second, the older gem paused, realizing Peridot was not following her. Amethyst looked at Peridot, with a smile forming on her face for what felt like was the millionth time that day, and leant her bigger hand out to her, “You comin’?” 

Peridot gave the older gem a soft, loving smile. Peridot took her hand, slipping her smaller fingers through Amethyst’s bigger fingers, and lightly squeezed her hand, making Amethyst’s gem feel warmer inside. “...Of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It has been awhile. I started working on this right after 'so this is love', but then got writer's block and put it off until May. Anyways, I hope you, the reader, enjoyed reading this. Because of Peridot's disinterest in fusion and the fact that she is cannonly aroace, I tried to write her relationship with Amethyst as queerplatonic as possible, with the only 'really' romantic part being conceived from Amethyst's end.
> 
> As always, I want to give credit to the people who helped me with this. I want to thank @orbit-moon (on tumblr) again for helping with writing the first section of this fic. I also wanted to give thanks to NighttimePhilosopher for helping me learn on how to write a queerplatonic relationship!!


End file.
